The present invention relates to a developer storing container that stores a developer, and a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, a toner cartridge is detachably mounted to a developing unit, and includes an outer cartridge in which a toner storing chamber for storing a toner is provided. An agitating member is rotatably provided in the outer cartridge for agitating the toner stored in the toner storing chamber. The agitating member is rotatably supported by a shaft-receiving portion mounted to a side wall of the outer cartridge (see, for example, Patent Publication No. 1).    Patent Publication No. 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-243466 (see, Page 4, FIG. 3)
In this regard, there is a demand to ensure the prevention of leakage of the toner to the outside of the toner storing chamber.